


The Attic

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	The Attic

"Aimee! Heeeeeeeeeeey Aimeeeeeeeeeee!" Hunter's grin was from ear to ear, "Wanna see something cooooooooool?"

Aimee looked up. "When you look like that, and speak like that, I know that by 'cool' you mean 'cool for boys, scary for girls.'"

"Nuh uh!" Hunter protested, trying to hide the smirk on his face and act with all sincerity, "I swear! It's in the attic though."

"I am not going into the attic with you," Aimee rolled her eyes. "No way, no how."

"Please Aimee please!" Hunter whined, "You'll love it, I promise!"

Aimee got up, "If this is one of your stupid pranks I am telling your dads this time!" she followed Hunter down the hall to the stairway that led to the attic.

Hunter went up the stairs at first, flashlight in hand. "It's this really cool old thing that I think belonged to my grandparents or something," he was stating as they were walking up, "Some sort of something or other."

"But you don't know exactly what it is?" Aimee asked curiously. She was starting to get suspicious of Hunter's motives (stuff like this usually led to a prank and Aimee crying to her parents about how Hunter was mean and he scared her – which was almost always true), but she knew that if she backed out now she would never hear the end of it, so she stuck behind him. She really hated when he did this.

"Well, it's a whole box!" Hunter nodded matter-of-factly, "So I dunno what's exactly in it, I haven’t checked yet." They reached the top stair and entered the attic. "It was right," he shined the flashlight in the direction he was pointing, "Here."

But there was no box. There was nothing.

Except a whole load of cobwebs. Cobwebs from floor to ceiling.

Aimee hated spiders. Hated everything about them. Even the fake spider web stuff people put around their houses at Halloween time freaked out and she wouldn't go near them.

Hunter's laughter drowned out her fearful screeching and squeals of, "I _hate_ you, Hunter Emory-Decker! I hate you! I am telling your parents!" Even the week without his computer that Aidan dished out as punishment was worth the look on Aimee's face.


End file.
